


Dios Eats Out

by rachaellikestoread



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden III
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachaellikestoread/pseuds/rachaellikestoread
Summary: Dios has a magical mouth, and word travels fast....





	1. Lucia

Dios was thirsty.

“Pardon me, young man,” he said to Thomas, who came dashing through the courtyard from various directions about every five minutes, “but is there a tavern on the premises? I could use a drink.”

“Oh.” The nervous-looking, skinny castle lord looked about him. “Uhh, it’s just across from the war room—you know, the place where you and Bishop Sasarai met with Hugo—there’s a Karayan woman who runs it—her name is Anne, I believe—I’m sorry, I’ve got things to do.” He took off in the exact direction he had come from, muttering something about “sweet curry.”

The tavern wasn’t too busy, Dios saw with relief, but it was not abandoned. One of the mercenary women was seated in a corner by herself, and an odd, masked fellow was standing in front of what appeared to be a stage, where an elf and two humans—at least, he _thought_ they were humans—were playing a lighthearted melody. The bar, which appeared to have been there for decades, was nonetheless tidy, and being tended by a woman Dios assumed was Anne.

“Excuse me.” He waved to her in greeting. “How much for a glass of water?”

She looked at him as though he’d asked her if he could smoke in her baby’s bedroom. “Water is free—if you’re willing to go out to the pump and get it yourself. People don’t normally ask for water here.”

“I don’t drink much,” Dios told her. “I don’t like the way it affects me.”

“Hmm. You’re a mean drunk?”

“No.” Dios turned around, not caring to explain the diuretic effect liquor had on him. “It’s all right. I’ll just get some for myself. Maybe I’ll order a drink some other time.”

Dios had to admit, this castle had a certain charm to it. He had always thought of castles as gloomy places, filled with mildew, dust, and the absolute bare minimum needed to survive a siege. They were places where people would wait for the fighting to end, or for death.

But this castle was different. It was old and badly in need of repair, but it was warm and lively, more like a village than a structure. There were people from every part of the continent being friendly to one another. It would be so easy to forget that most of them were enemies to Harmonia, and even that there was a war going on at all.

Truth be told, the battlefield had never been appealing to Dios, but this was where life had brought him. It was nice to take a break and just relax one’s mind as well as one’s body.

Dios disliked drinking straight from a pump, but he had no glasses of his own, and he doubted Anne would lend him one of hers. After looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he quickly knelt down and began to work the pump. He took a long, satisfying drink, and as he was wiping his mouth, he heard a woman’s laugh. “You look like you’re doing something indecent and afraid of being caught.”

Dios glanced up to see a beautiful woman—Karayan, by the looks of it—smiling down at him. His face grew hot and he stood up, not failing to notice her well-toned arms and legs and her generous bust. “Drinking from a pump is messy and uncivilized, and the water trickles down one’s face and clothing. A military officer has to maintain a dignified appearance. I am certain even you Grasslanders understand that.”

Her smile disappeared. “’Even us Grasslanders,’ huh?” she said coolly. “Whatever could you mean?”

“I mean…I….” Dios took a step back. “No offense meant. It’s just that…” His voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat. “Forgive me, madam. I should not have said that.”

“‘Madam’?” she repeated. She took two steps toward Dios, and the smile returned to her face—or one like it, only more mischievous. “How rude. I’m not much older than you are, am I?”

“I’m twenty-nine,” he informed her. “I know I look older. I can’t help it.”

Her laugh was a lovely sound, warm and throaty. Her voice was a sound he wouldn’t mind getting used to hearing. “I was just teasing you. You Harmonians take everything so seriously.”

“Hmph.” Dios folded his arms and glared at her. “Now who’s making baseless accusations?”

She laughed again. “Tit for tat.”

“Tit….” Dios knew he must be beet-red at this point. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Seduce you?” She looked at him quizzically. “I may be teasing you a little, but what makes you think I’m trying to lure you to my bed?” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Although, if you’re offering….”

“You—that word you said—‘tit for’ something.” Dios was thankful for his loose-fitting trousers. “Were you talking about your…your assets? I mean, your chest?”

This time, the woman laughed loudly for several moments, wrapping her arms around herself and bending forward as though he had said something positively hysterical. “My ‘assets’? How very like a man. And no. ‘Tit for tat’ is an expression. It means that I do to you as you have done to me. In this case, making baseless accusations. Although, I guess if you’ve never heard it before, it could be confusing.”

She really did have nice legs. In Dios’ youth, all the women around him had dressed modestly, and it had given him a great appreciation for what they kept hidden. He had loved his wife’s legs, especially her thighs, and had always loved having his face between them….

“Excuse me,” he muttered, “I have some urgent business to attend to.” He began to turn around. He had to get out of here—now.

“Hmmm….” There was a playful note in her voice. “Is that ‘business’ something I can take care of, perhaps?”

He groaned in response. Had she seen? She had seen. He was certain of it—

“I’ve always wondered if you Harmonian men are as repressed as the rumors say.” Her voice wafted over him like a pheromone, and he turned back to face her. “And you’re pretty handsome, as foreign men go.”

“I…uh…what?” Dios clamped his mouth shut. Shut up, you idiot. It had been a long time since a beautiful woman had given him this kind of attention, and the last thing he needed was to start acting like a simpleton. “I…I don’t think we’re terribly repressed, to be quite honest,” he stammered. “I mean, I…I know how to…to please a woman. And I don’t even have to disrobe to do it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“If you’d like….” Even as his lips moved and he heard the words himself, Dios couldn’t believe what he was saying. “…I could show you. But will you at least give me your name first? Mine is Dios.”

“Very well,” she agreed. “You do seem like the kind of man who would at least like to know that information. I am Lucia.”

***

“Ooooh, _yes_ ….” Lucia’s sweet, low voice sounded in Dios’ ears as he worked his tongue between her legs. The position she had insisted upon was an odd one: he lay on his back, and she lay on hers, right on top of him, with her thighs on either side of his head. He couldn’t imagine she was terribly comfortable, especially with his erection poking at her back, but she didn’t seem to mind. “You really _are_ good at this. I don’t even have to tell you to where to put your tongue.”

“Mhm.” This position made it rather difficult to rub his large nose against her clitoris, something that his wife used to love, and he couldn’t use his lips as much as he had with her, but this seemed to be plenty for Lucia. Her outer folds were the same color as the rest of her skin, but her inner ones were the same rosy pink as every other pair of inner lips he had seen. Even so, with his head resting on a pillow, he could just reach that sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. “You…ah…prefer a light touch, it seems.”

“I’m delicate,” she moaned. “Rub my stomach and thighs. Lightly kiss my pussy lips. Don’t be too rough…oh my spirits, yes! Just like that!” she cried as Dios did what she commanded.

Dios had never met a woman whose scent and taste he didn’t love. The nectar that oozed, dripped, and sometimes squirted into his mouth varied from watery to thick, and from bitter to salty to tangy to even slightly sweet. Most Harmonians never talked of it for some reason, and those who did spoke with hushed, subdued tones and red faces. He supposed the “taboo” nature of the act made it all the more exciting for him…or maybe he just had—What did they call it? A fetish?

“Good… _good_ ,” Lucia gasped as he instinctively rubbed the flat of his tongue against her clitoris. “Keep doing that, don’t stop….!” Her thighs squeezed his head as she silently climaxed against his lips and chin. 

As Dios lapped up his reward, he soothingly rubbed small circles into her thighs and belly. He was approaching the end himself, but he could take care of that after she left.

“Oh…oh, my spirits.” She rolled off Dios’ body and collapsed on her side. “Okay, I admit it, you were right. That was _great_. Definitely one of the better times I’ve had my pussy eaten.”

Dios sat up and wiped his mouth. Her feminine flavor was… _spicy_. “I’ve never tasted one quite like yours.” He licked his lips and added, “I like it.”

“We Karayans eat a lot of spices.” She winked at him. “I saw you wolfing down a Karayan special the other evening. And tonight, you got to try another one.” She looked down at Dios’ erection. “I can do something about that, you know.”

“Ah, no, that’s all right.” Dios could only imagine how flustered he looked. “I’m…I’m a gentleman. I wouldn’t demand anything from you.”

“You’re not demanding. I’m offering.” Her gaze met his, and the knowing smile on her lips was almost enough to bring him to climax without touching him. “How about it?”

Dios’ breath caught in his throat. “If…if you’re offering—” he stammered. “But I should warn you…I’m very, very close. You won’t have to do much.”

“Good.” She traced the outline of his member with her fingertips. “I suppose you’d like your trousers off first. You wouldn’t want to risk appearing undignified.”

“Please,” Dios groaned. “And do it quickly, or I’m going to make a mess. I don’t have anything to wear on my way out of this room.”

Lucia loosened Dios’ belt and lowered his trousers until they were around his ankles. “I’ll try to make sure you don’t land any on your shirt, either.” She placed her hand between her legs and rubbed herself for a few moments. When she was done, her fingers were glistening with her juices. She took Dios in her hand and began to lightly stroke him.

True to his word, Dios reached his peak within a few strokes, startling Lucia, who nonetheless kept her own promise and caught his seed in her other hand. “Well, that’s the easiest time I’ve ever had with a man.”

“Thanks…I think.” Dios didn’t move for a few moments, watching with some embarrassment as Lucia put her fingers in her mouth. “You could just wipe it off, you know. It wouldn’t bother me.”

“This is quicker,” she said, “and I always liked bitter tastes.”

Dios stared, then chuckled when he realized she was serious. “So do I, actually.” He sat up and put his trousers back on. “I would ask if all Karayan women are like you, but—seeing as not all Harmonian men are like me—the answer is ‘no.’”

“Mmm.” Lucia polished off the rest of Dios’ come and answered, “You’re learning.

“By the way, how would you feel about doing this again?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” he assured her. “You’ve proven to be a truly delectable experience.”

She shook her head. “No, no. Not with me. With someone else. One of the Alma Kinan women. You’ve met Yuiri, right?”

Dios’ heart swelled at the thought of pleasuring such a beautiful woman. “Yes, I have. She told me I have the most amazing nose. It was…oddly flattering.”

“Good.” Lucia was brushing her hair back into place. “You know that Alma Kinan is a tribe composed solely of women, correct? She’s curious, you see—she wonders what sex with a man would be like. It’s not that she’s not attracted to them, but she’s never really left the forest, and…Well, you know how it is. But she finds most of the men around here either too boorish, or too ‘sweet’—I think she might have been referring to your bishop friend when she used that word.”

Dios scoffed at her comment. “I assure you that His Holiness is entirely incorruptible. If she’s looking for a gentleman who is knowledgeable about erotic pleasure, I am perfectly willing to give her a demonstration.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Lucia finished with her hair and gave Dios a kiss on the nose. “I’ll let her know, then. But heed this warning: if you treat her like a mere object whose sole purpose is to fulfill your fantasies about sleeping with an Alma Kinan woman, she will know, and you _will_ regret it.”

Dios swallowed nervously, then nodded. “I will treat her with the same respect I treated you. Perhaps even more.” Realizing how that sounded, he added, “I mean…I will be more cautious about making generalizations based on what I heard, than I was with you.”

“Then I think you’ll do just fine with her.” Lucia headed for the door, turning to blow him a kiss just before leaving.

“…Whew.” Dios fell back on the bed, not quite believing what had happened. Ever since his wife’s passing, he had been far less bold with women. What was he doing, boasting about his oral skills out here? Was it because he was no longer in his home country? No—he had been in other countries for military business. Had that Karyan woman used some sort of bewitchment spell? He shook his head impatiently. That was exactly why she had been annoyed with him—baseless assumptions like that.

Maybe there was something about this castle, full of people from many different nations and backgrounds. Everyone seemed so relaxed and friendly here, as though they felt like they could do what they wanted. Maybe everyone was feeling that same sensation of freedom and openness that he was.

Or maybe there was just something in the water.

Well, it didn’t matter at this exact moment. For the time being, he would just sit back and look forward to his encounter with Yuiri.


	2. Yuiri

Some men disliked shaving, but Dios had always enjoyed it. He liked the sensation of his badger-hair brush spreading the lather over his skin, the cool scrape of the razor as it cut away the night’s stubble, and even the cold water he splashed on his face, followed by the softness of the towel as he dried himself. It was a comforting ritual, and it always made him feel clean and fresh. He almost felt sorry for Bishop Sasarai, who had confided that he almost never shaved, and had been quite surprised to learn that most men did it every day.

He was just putting away his shaving tools when he heard a female voice. “I was wondering if your nose got in the way when you shaved. I guess it doesn’t, huh?”

Dios looked up to see the lovely Yuiri standing in the doorway of the washroom. “Ah, Miss Yuiri,” he stammered. “May I help you?”

She cocked her head as she stared at him, amused. “What do you mean, ‘May I help you’? I’m sure Chief Lucia passed on my message.”

“Well, yes.” Dios cleared his throat. “But it is still polite to at least keep up some façade of formality—or so I’ve been told.” She really was a beauty, with her chestnut hair with golden highlights and her dark brown eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking. Maybe she _did_ know what he was thinking? That could be awkward. “I…I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he admitted. “I am not complaining, but…why me? Chief Lucia said you thought most of the men here were too boorish or…” He trailed off and his face grew hot. “What’s wrong with sweet? I thought you ladies like that kind of thing.”

She frowned thoughtfully. “Perhaps I should not have said ‘sweet.’ ‘Naïve’ would be a better word. Youthful. Boyish. Innocent. Like your bishop.”

“Ah. Yes, His Holiness is very chaste,” Dios agreed. “I have been told that Grasslanders and Zexens alike find this strange, but Harmonian priests are not allowed to marry or have sexual relations. Such activities are thought to dissuade the spirit from matters that are truly important—the will of the Circle Rune, for example.” He decided that now was not the time to inform Yuiri of just how rare it was for a priest to resist temptation for his entire tenure.

“I see.” Yuiri’s expression of interest was probably fake, but Dios supposed it didn’t really matter; neither of them was speaking to the other to discuss _religion_ , of all things. “Anyway, Chief Lucia is correct. I simply took stock of the men around me and decided that you were the one I would like to have sex with. You may be socially awkward—the same is said of we of the Alma Kinan—but you always speak what’s on your mind, and I appreciate that.” She smiled a little, and Dios thought he might faint from lightheadedness. “You are handsome, too. I like that.”

She gave him another once-over, almost as if assessing how he would appear with his clothes off. _Undressing with the eyes_ , Nash called it. He had never been with a woman with such a bold, intense gaze. The closest he could think of was his wife on their wedding night, but her look had been one of curiosity and shyness.

“Let’s do it,” she finally said.

“Now?” Dios asked, and immediately regretted it. _What am I hesitating for?_ He looked at his watch, even though he knew it was only seven thirty. “I, I must say…I mean….” He suddenly felt the need to fan himself. What was about sexual arousal that made him act so stupidly? Were all men like this, or was it just him? He cleared his throat and tried again. “I have no problem with your offer. I am simply surprised. Harmonian women are nowhere near as forward as”—he stopped himself before he said “Grasslanders”—“you or Chief Lucia.”

“I’m sure there are forward Harmonian women, too,” she said. “I doubt you’ve had sex with every woman in Harmonia.”

“Well….” Fewer than could be counted on one hand, in fact. “That’s not important, is it? The fact remains that, for most of my life, I knew much more than I know about you before becoming intimate with a woman. This is new to me.” He cleared his throat again. “But if it’s what you would like to do, then I would like to do it, as well.”

Yuiri nodded. “Good.” She pointed her chin in the direction of the hallway. “Let’s get started, then.”

***

Once they had a room to themselves, Yuiri gestured toward the bed. “Have a seat. Are you visually-oriented?”

“Visually….” Dios considered her words. “Are you asking if I like to look at the woman I’m with? Well, yes. Although I suppose if I were blind, I could still enjoy being intimate with her.”

“I thought so. Most people are, but I had sex with a woman who liked all lights to be out,” she said matter-of-factly, making quick work of her gloves, boots, and socks.

“W-woman?” Dios repeated. He had heard of such things, of course—normally in the context of men who engaged in intimate relations with other men—but had certainly never encountered anyone of such inclinations before.

“Yes, of course.” As she removed her hair ornament, she smiled at him, and Dios was certain his heart stopped for just a moment. She removed her shirt with a graceful ease that surprised him, given how tight the garment was.

It had always amazed Dios how women’s bodies could all differ in size and shape and still be so beautiful. Yuiri was slender, with small breasts, narrow hips, and lean thighs, her skin pale brown and smooth.

Still wearing her trousers, Yuiri strode over to the bed and sat next to Dios. “Do you kiss?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “Is this a trick question?”

“Not everyone likes to kiss during sex,” she said. “Some people consider kisses to be special, something you only do with your wife or husband.”

“I’ve never heard of that,” Dios said. “I enjoy kissing.”

“May I kiss you, then?”

“Of course.” How strange, Dios thought. He had assumed someone as forward as Yuiri would merely take what she wanted instead of asking. It was…charming, somehow. 

She planted each foot on either side of him and sat in his lap before kissing him with a gentleness he had not expected. As she teased his lips apart, she took his left hand in her right and placed it on her breast, which he stroked and massaged while he placed his other hand on her lower back. She moaned a little as their tongues brushed together, and her hands gripped the front of his shirt. When she pulled her lips away from his, she said, “I guess your nose doesn’t get in the way of a good kiss, either.”

Dios chuckled. “What is that fascination you women have with my nose? The other boys would make fun of it while I was growing up.”

“It’s attractive,” she said. “It goes well with the rest of your face.” She moaned again as he lightly squeezed her breast. “You’ve got good hands. You seem to know your way around a person’s body.”

“Well,” he said—how odd that she said “person’s” instead of “woman’s”—“I’ve got one kind of body, and I’ve only been intimate with women.”

She shrugged. “There are women with bodies like yours.”

“What? Really?” But before he could ask her to elaborate, she kissed him again.

“Take off your shirt,” she whispered, then got up from his lap. “I want to see your body, too.”

“Oh…Of course.” Dios quickly removed his shirt and set it on the bed. “I’m not really much to look at, but—”

“Don’t put yourself down like that,” she interrupted. “It’s unattractive.” She sat next to him and stroked his chest. “You’re very well put together. All the parts that make up your body come together to make something that’s very nice to touch and look at.”

What an odd way to compliment someone. “So, Lucia told me…” He stopped, then tried again. “I heard you…That is—You’ve never been with a man. Is that correct?”

“It is.” Yuiri stepped out of her trousers, exposing her smooth, lightly browned thighs to Dios’ gaze. 

“But you said there are women with bodies like mine. Do you mean…” He shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

She knelt at the foot of the bed. “I meant what I said. May I touch your penis?”

He gave a short, incredulous laugh. “Of course. You really don’t have to ask permission for everything, you know?”

“I like to do it this way.” She placed her hand between his legs, gently stroking him through his trousers. “I like to hear my partner say ‘yes.’ I like to be reminded that they want me to touch them.” She closed her eyes and continued to touch him—cautiously, almost reverently, as though expecting it to tell her an ancient secret. Something about it excited him in an unfamiliar way.

“You can…touch it directly,” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Thank you. I will.” She waited for him to lower his own trousers, then carefully grasped his half-formed erection. “It really is the same,” she murmured, “but also…different. Same in appearance, different in spirit.”

He tried not to laugh. “Spirit? My member has a spirit?”

“Your body has a spirit,” she said. “And that spirit exists in every part of your body. I suppose it may be difficult for outsiders to understand, but we of the Alma Kinan do not consider sex to be something that is determined by your body type. It’s deeper. It exists in your words, your thoughts, your actions.” She looked up at him as her hands slowly moved up and down his length. “Do you understand? You’re more than… _this_. You’re flesh and blood, but you’re also something that can’t be seen, only felt. _Experienced_.”

“I…I don’t quite understand,” he admitted. “But I feel as though I’d like to.” He closed his eyes as she handled him. Yes, he realized, she was familiar with the male—no, what had she said? With this _type_ of body.

Sex as a spirit. The Alma Kinan truly were a mysterious people.

“That’s enough,” Dios said. “I’d rather not…finish just yet. I want to be fully aware when I taste you.”

She pulled her hand away. “You’re proving to be quiet the learning experience.” She stood up. “All right, I’m ready. What position do you prefer?”

“Anything you like,” he answered. “I suppose people don’t assume this about me, but I’m flexible.”

“Hmm…Okay, how about this.” Yuiri walked over to the wall and leaned against it. “I’d like you to lick me from behind. Do you think that is possible?”

 _Wow_ , Dios thought. _I’m learning all kinds of new ways to do this_. “Yes, I believe I can manage.” He got up from the bed, pulling his trousers back up, and dropped to his knees behind her. In this case, he’d better get her warmed up first.

Carefully, he pressed his lips to her labia, noting immediately how her inner folds protruded past her plump outer lips. Already, he could taste her slick wetness as he ran his tongue alongside her slit, teasing her by not quite diving in between just yet.

She reacted with a frustrated sigh. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

He pulled his mouth away just long enough to ask, “Do you want me to?” before sucking on the most prominent parts of her labia.

“Nnn…no,” she panted, pushing back against his mouth. “This is nice. Better than nice.” Her thighs parted further, allowing him better access as he continued to tease her lips. She tasted fresh, even slightly sweet, but not in an obnoxious or cloying way.

Her thighs were lean, but he realized they were also soft as he ran his hands along them, giving them a slight squeeze. She seemed to enjoy his caresses, so he continued to massage them as he worked between her legs.

Yuiri, he noted, didn’t make as much noise as Lucia had, but she did give him more directions. “Keep doing that,” she told him several times, and this suited Dios just fine, since he knew every woman was different. Still, he avoided her clitoris, wanting to draw this out as much as she would let him.

Her stamina impressed him. Perhaps this angle made it harder for him to hit her most sensitive spots, and that prevented her knees from weakening. Finally, after several minutes, her thighs began to quiver, and she growled impatiently, “That’s enough teasing, Dios. Finish me off. Please. And put your fingers in me while you’re sucking my clit.” 

Satisfied by the reaction he’d coaxed from her, Dios did as he was told and inserted two of his fingers. She was definitely ready for him and took the fingers without any trouble. Reaching her clitoris was much more difficult, but she helped him by tilting her hips upward and spreading her legs further apart.

“ _Yesss_ ,” she hissed as he flicked his tongue against her clit. “Don’t stop…Use your fingers…Use your tongue. Yes, like that! _Just_ like that. Don’t you dare move—!" She cried out, splashing her release onto his mouth, nose, and forehead. “Okay. Okay…s-stop…I’m done. Oh, spirits…” Her legs gave out, and she would have collapsed if Dios hadn’t awkwardly caught her.

“Are you all right?” he asked as he licked her flavor from his lips. Tangy, with a hint of musk. Delicious.

“Hold on. Give me a moment.” She pulled herself out of his arms and smiled up at him. “I need to recover after that powerful orgasm. You’re excellent at cunnilingus.”

 _Cunnilingus_. He knew the word, of course, but he’d never heard it spoken out loud. “Thank you. You are an interesting woman, Miss Yuiri.”

She looked down at his trousers, which did little to hide his excitement. “That aroused you? Well, it’s time for me to return the favor. Do you want me to use my mouth, or would it be alright if we engaged in coitus?”

Dios could no longer hide his amusement, and he surprised himself by laughing out loud in a way he rarely did, not out of shock or confusion, but from genuine mirth. “Oh, Miss Yuiri, you are amazing. Tell me, do you speak to all your lovers like this, or am I just this fortunate?”

She frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the way I talk?”

“No, no,” he said, shaking his head adamantly. “Forgive me. But none of the women I have been with were as frank as you are about sexual relations. You use words I have only ever seen in dictionaries and encyclopedias.” 

“I see.”

She continued to stare at Dios, and he realized she was waiting for an an answer to her earlier question. “Oh…We can do whatever you want. But I don’t know if intercourse is a good idea. What if you became pregnant? I won’t be in the Grasslands forever. I would be unable to help you raise our child.”

“That’s not a problem. There is a ritual we must perform if we wish to bear offspring.” She said it in the same neutral tone of voice as always, and Dios couldn’t help but smile. “But I suppose you have no reason to believe me.”

“No, I believe you,” he assured her. “Which would you prefer? I’m up for anything.”

She smiled a little bit. “I would actually like to try intercourse. I have never tried it before.”

“Really?” That surprised him. “But you said there were women with bodies like mine. Haven’t you been with one?”

She shrugged. “She wasn’t interested in doing that, and neither was I. Now I am.”

Dios supposed that made sense. But he hadn’t expected it to come to this. He would have to be careful not to hurt her. “Do you have any lubricant?”

“I do.” She reached between her legs. “I am still slick from earlier. This will do.”

 _Slick_. He liked the way she said it, and he tried to smile at her as he lay back on the bed. “My wife was a virgin when I married her. I’ll make sure it hurts as little as possible.”

“Hurts?” She straddled him and brushed the head of his member against her entrance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dios’ face turned red. “You…you didn’t know?” he stammered. “About the…the maidenhead?”

“Maiden…” Yuiri looked quizzically at him as she absently fingered herself. Then, her eyes brightened with understanding and she nodded. “Oh, _that_. You don’t have to worry. I’ve practiced with phallic imitators.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” It was kind of nice to be with a woman who was confident enough to have no qualms about riding him; his wife had always been so shy. “It might be a good idea, though.” His breath hitched in his throat as she lowered herself onto him. “My God, you’re tight. Are you really okay?”

“I’m fine.” She closed her eyes and leaned back with her hands on his legs, giving him an excellent view of both her breasts and her lower body. “Yes…yes, this is good. I can see why so many women like it. It’s hot, throbbing…It’s like it’s alive.”

Dios watched, wide-eyed, as she rolled her hips forward and back, her wet channel sliding along the length of his shaft, her juices glistening on his skin. “I can’t—I can’t hold back for very long,” he said, his back arching helplessly. “I’m very close already.”

“It’s all right.” Eyes still closed, she placed one of her hands between her legs and started to touch herself. “You can finish any time you want. Tit for tat.”

With her permission to let go of the control he was trying to maintain, Dios climaxed inside Yuiri’s body, and her eyelashes fluttered as she felt his release. Her hand moved away from her clitoris and gathered some of the white seed dripping down his shaft before lifting it to her mouth. “So this is what fertilizes the egg. It tastes like salty soap.”

Dios chuckled again as she dismounted. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

She shrugged. “Neither, I guess. It’s not as salty as Yumi’s croquettes.” She rose from the bed and began to get dressed. “Thank you, Dios. Is it all right if I speak to Yumi about our encounter?”

“I don’t mind,” Dios said, hoping Yuiri didn’t notice the slight waver in his voice. He had been attracted to Yumi ever since she had asked to touch his nose.

She smiled at him again, then looked into the mirror next to the bed and set her hair back in the adornment she always wore. “I will tell her you were very respectful and considerate. I won’t be surprised if you hear from her yourself later.” And, without another word, she left the room.

Dios remained on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Wow,” he said aloud. Two encounters in as many days.

A man could get used to this.


End file.
